The Marauders view of Harry
by SanePsychoPyro
Summary: The Marauders MST a copy of SS which fell through a time hole in Remus' bedroom.


The day started out like a normal day for James Potter, expect this was the day he would join the ranks of student who attent a magic school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the school that both of his parents attended and now it was his turn to go there. There was a small amount of pride in him as well as excitement of going there.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Yes Mum," yelled the eleve year old boy, who was in the process of getting dressed to go down stairs.  
  
"Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yes, I finished last night Mum," James said and hurried down stairs with his trunk that held his books, cloths, and robles. He was holding onto his wand with his other hand.  
  
"James you put that way before you poke your eye out with it," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"But Mum..."  
  
"Away James, we are going into Muggle London and they don't need to see that thing out. Understand?"  
  
James sighed and nodded his head and place his wand into his right pocket.  
  
Soon once the two was ready to leave for the train that would take the old and new student to the school. James looked around at the many different people that was all standing on Plateform 9 3/4. He saw Prefects yelling at the younger student to get on the train before the train left them there. There was parents hugging their child goodbye.  
  
"James come here," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
James sighed and walked over to his mother. "Yes?"  
  
"Be good, no tricks and have fun," she said and hugged her son. "Now off you go. I will send you an Owl in the morning!"  
  
"Alright Mum," James said and getting on the train. He looked back to her and waved to her and went into a compartment with another boy. "Hullo."  
  
"Hullo," said the boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "I ma Sirius Black, you are?"  
  
"James Potter," said James. James took a sit in front of Sirius. "What house are you hoping for?"  
  
"Anything but Slytherin. You?"  
  
"Gryffindor," said James. "Thats the house my parents was in. What house was yours in?"  
  
"Slytherin," siad Sirius."  
  
"Oh," said James.  
  
Just then another boy with light brown hair came in. "Is there room in here for me and someone else?"  
  
"Yes," said Sirius. "Is that alright James?"  
  
"Yes, fine. I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black, James said pointing to Sirius when he said his name.  
  
"Remus Lupin, and the other...," Remus looked behind him and waved someone into the compartment.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," said the short blond boy. He looked deathly pale and scared at the moment because of something.  
  
"Come sit down," said Sirius. "Whats wrong Peter?"  
  
"Severus Snape...he after me...," said Peter and sat down beside Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry you are safe in here with us," said Remus who had been trying ot calm Peter down since the train left the train station.  
  
James smiled slightly at his new friends, well he hoped anyways.  
  
A girl walked into the compartment with the four boys a few hours later and grinned. "You for need to get your robles on, we will be there soon."  
  
Sirius grinned at the girl. "How would you know. You never been here before."  
  
"A Prefect from the Gryffindor House told me," the girl said rolling her eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Oh we have a Miss perfect in the room now," said James.  
  
"You need an attitude check," said the girl. She pointed a finger at James and Sirius. "You both do. I just came in here to tell you that you need to but your robes on."  
  
James got up and went and stood in front of her. "You are getting annoying."  
  
She grinned at James and turned around, her hair swung and hit James in the face. With that she left the four boys alone.  
  
"Why to go James," said Sirius. "I don't think I could have handle it better myself."  
  
"Don't encourage him Sirius...," said Remus.  
  
"Oh lighten up Remus," said Sirius. "Its just harmless fun."  
  
Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend. He ran his hand throw his hair and started to get his Hogwarts robes on.  
  
"Why are you doing that Remus," asked Peter slowly getting up to follow Remus example of getting his robes on.  
  
"Because we are almost there," said Remus. He looked to Sirius and James. "You two should get dress also. Don't want to get in trouble your first day there do you?"  
  
"Maybe," said Sirius with a small smirk on his face as if he was daring one of the three boys to sare him not to put on his robes yet.  
  
"I...I think you better listen to him Sirius...," said Peter with a small frighten voice now coming back again.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked up to Peter and grinned. "You think so?"  
  
"It...was..an...suggestion...really...," said Peter and a now smaller voice. He crouched down back into his seat and looked to the ground not facing Sirius or the other two in the compartment.  
  
James walked over to Sirius and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just get dress Sirius and leave poor frighten Peter alone for now."  
  
Sirius grinned at Peter then looked to James. "But, why?"  
  
"So we don't get into trouble on the first day, give them time to like us then start the trouble making." When he was saying this James had formed a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine," Sirius went and placed his robles on and then took his seat again.  
  
James got his robles on and looked out the window to see the area around them.  
  
Sorting  
  
"So, you think you can do magic Well come try me on I will place you in the house You will go far in and if not Then I guess you really don't belong here There Gryffindors who are bravey There Slytherin who are not nice There Hufflepuff who are loyal There Ravenclaws who are smart Now the time to see where you belong So Come try to me on!"  
  
The Professor with the scroll walked up next to the hat and looked to the first year students. "When I call your name you will come up and try on the hat. First Student: Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius looked to Remus, Peter and James, who all gave him an a smile of encouragement. Sirius walked up to the hat and placed the hat on his head.  
  
The hat took a minute but the shouted out:"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
The girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head a few seconds later:"Gryffindor!"  
  
Student kept going up and the Hat kept shouting out random houses for the students. Then it was Remus's turn to go up.  
  
The hat took as long as it did with Sirius. When it finally shouted out the house: "Gryffindor!"  
  
Soon it was Peter's turn and the hat took longer with him than another student that went so far to hat. "Gryffindor," it finally shouted out.  
  
James looked over to his friends. Many questions was starting to run though his head about if he was going to be placed in Gryffindor with his friends or in another house all together. When it was his turn up to the hat and placed it on his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"So, your friends already been up here to see me," said the hat in James ear. "Yes, Black, Lupin, and Petigrew, I see. Well look like it should be:"Gryffindor!"  
  
James smiled and placed the hat back on its stool and went over to Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
  
-Okay thats it for this part I think...next chapter to come...when I think of it hehehehe - 


End file.
